licht_und_schatten_communityfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lord Englisch
Lord Englisch (Je nach Universum, Version, Komponent und Zeitpunkt auch als Caliborn, Senor Spanish, Gutsherr Deutsch, Doc Scratch, Gamzee Makara und anderes bekannt) ist ein Individum der kosmischen Gefahrenstufe. Anders als Wesen wie Bill Cipher, ist Englisch nicht eine, sondern eher mehrere verschiedene Personen, welche alle verschiedene Identitäten haben. Dies sorgt für ein totales Clusterfuck an alternativen Versionen, Fusionen, Geistern, geteilten Körpern, und so weiter und so fort. Zur simpelheit werden wir uns auf diesen Artikel überwiegend mit Lord English und Caliborn beschäftigen, sowie deren Alternativ-Versionen. Von Andrew Hussie, Schöpfer von Lord English, wird das Monstrum wie folgt beschrieben: "LE is many things. A time traveling crime lord pimp. An omnipotent, indestructible puppet-based demon. A monster born out of an ancient, short, smug, cueball-headed gunslinger, the blight of two universes by his birth alone. An Egyptian pharaoh Incredible Hulk in shredded pants and suspenders with a green Jigsaw puppet-like skull for head, a gold fang, and flashing pool balls for eyes. And with his gold cuestick pegleg and long coat, appears to also be somewhat reminiscent of a pirate, and may or may not bear some tenuous connection to Skipper Plumbthroat, nemesis of all Squiddles, who have been clearly shown to be friendly cartoon-standins for the dark gods." '' thumb|center|650px|Ist so schon lächerlich kompliziert, und das obwohl Verwandschaften und genetische Ähnlichkeiten zum großteil ausgelassen wurden. Fähigkeiten Als kosmische Gefahr ist Lord English schon ziemlich OP. Er unterliegt mehreren verschiedenen Stufen von unsterblichkeit. Zu diesen Zählen: *'Clockwork-Majyyk''' - Durch das Zerstören von Yaldabaoths Großvateruhr erhielt er unbedingte Unsterblichkeit, das heißt, er wird einfach wiederbelebt wenn er abkratzt. *'First-Guardian Unsterblichkeit' - Dank First-Guardian Unsterblichkeit kann er nicht am Alter sterben. Genauso wenig kann er verhungern, oder verdursten. Durch First-Guardian-Unsterblichkeit erhält er enorme Resistenz gegenüber normalen Attacken, wie Messer-Angriffe. *'Sprite-Unsterblichkeit' - Diese Unsterblichkeit hat er vermutlich weil er richtig viel Sprite saufte. Dadurch kann er nicht an Alkohol-Vergiftung oder anderen Flüssigkeiten sterben. *'Sprite-Unsterblichkeit' - Da Arquiussprite, einer der Bestandteile von Lord English, eine Sprite ist, hat Lord English auch Zugriff auf Sprite-Unsterblichkeit. Dies sorgt (erneut) dafür dass er nicht an Altersschwäche sterben kann. Vermutlich wird er durch diese Unsterblichkeit auch gegen irgendwas immun, was weiß ich. *'Clown-Unsterblichkeit' - Da Gamzee Makara, ein Teil von LE, ein Clown ist, ist Lord English vor so ziemlich allen sicher, da Clowns fast nie sterben. *'Fünf Unsterblichkeiten-Gegen-Eine-Unsterblichkeit-Unsterblichkeit' - Am Universenzerstörer-Treff gab es ein Sonderangebot, wo man fünf Schichten Unsterblichkeit gegen eine austauschen kann, welche einen vor anderen Welten-Zerstörern sichert. LE hat den Kerl der ihm das angeboten hat einfach umgebracht und die Unsterblichkeit so kostenlos erhalten. *'Omnipresenz-Unsterblichkeit' - Selbst wenn man es schafft Lord English zu töten, er war durch Zeitreisen bereits an jeden Ort zu jeden Zeitpunkt anwesend. Also ist man ihn nicht los, wenn man ihn tatsächlich tötet. *'Zeitschleifen-Unsterblichkeit' - Man kann Lord English nicht einfach töten, weil er zigtausend Zeitschleifen aufstellte! Vermutlich ist er einer der Gründe warum die Erde so ist wie heute, wenn man ihn also zu früh tötet, hatte er die Erde noch nicht beeinflusst, wodurch ein Paradox ausgelöst wird weil du ohne seinen Einfluss vermutlich nicht existieren würdest. Dadurch kannst du ihn erst gar nicht töten. *'Plot-Armor' - Ziemlich selbsterklärend Neben neun verschiedenen Schichten von unsterblichkeit (was zum Henker...) zählen zu LEs Fähigkeiten auch Teleportation, Zeitreisen, dadurch omnipräsenz, das gesamte Wissen einer Sprite, unglaubliche physische Kraft, das verschießen von alleszerstörenden Lasern, die Vernichtung vom nichts, das töten von Toten, Verleihung von Unsterblichkeit für andere... Kurz gesagt ist es bescheuert einen Mann-gegen-Mann Kampf mit LE zu starten. Schwächen Neben seinen zehntausend Premium-Fähigkeiten hat Lord English aber auch zehntausend Schwächen, Prophezeihungen zur Vernichtung und so weiter und so fort. Plötzlich doch nicht so unsterblich, wie? *Es wird gemunkelt dass man Lord English nur durch Fehler in der Raum-Zeit besiegen kann **Man muss hierbei anmerken, dass Lord Englishs Cairo Overcoat aus dem Stoff der Zeit besteht. Das heißt, wenn Zeitparadoxen entstehen, reißt der Stoff. Wenn man den Stoff aber wieder zunäht, verschwinden die Paradoxen, weßhalb die Methode nicht sehr effektiv ist. *Doc Scratchs weiße Pistole kann möglicherweiße benutzt werden um Lord English "einzulochen", da sie weiße Billiardkugeln enthaltet. **Die Pistole hat jedoch zu 99,99% der Fälle keine Kugel und sie kann auch maximal eine Enthalten. *Es gibt irgendson Artefakt welches Lord English wohl besiegen kann **Dieses Artefakt liegt irgendwo am Arsch des Omniversums... *Man kann die grüne Sonne zerstören, vorausgesetzt man ist mindestens ein Wesen der kosmischen Gefahresntufe. *Man kann ihn sicherlich aus der Realität löschen, was aber ganz andere Probleme verursachen könnte (Siehe Zeitschleifen-Unsterblichkeit) *Es gibt zehntausend verschiedene Typen welche dazu prophezeit wurden Lord English zu besiegen, darunter Halbgötter, Mafiabösse, Untote, weitere Wesen der kosmischen Gefahrenstufe usw. Liste von sämtlichen Alternativversionen *Caliborn **Calliope (Teilt sich mit Caliborn einen Körper) *Gamzee Makara *Arquiussprite **Equius Zahhek **Auto Responder (Kopie von Dirk Striders Verstand) ***Dirk Strider ****Bro *Lil' Cal *Doc Scratch (Sohn von Lil' Cal, Host von English, zumindest laut eigenen Aussagen) *Onion Jack (Von Lord English besessen) **Bec Noir (Alternativversion von Onion Jack) ***Becquerel (Teil von Bec Noir) ****Jade Harley (Bec ist auch ein Teil von ihr) *****Grandma (Jakes Mutter, Alternativversion von Jade) ******Jake English (Grandmas Sohn und Namenvetter von Lord English) **Spades Slicks (Ebenfalls Alternativversion von Onion Jack und Schattenversion von Problem Sleutj) ***Problem Sleuth (Normales Gegenstück von Spades Slick) ****Hysterical Dame (Weibliche Version von Problem Sleuth) ****Dapper Swain (Alternativversion von Problem Sleuth (Notiz: Nicht alle Alternativversionen von Lord English sind diesen wohl gesinnt, einige möchten ihn genauso sehr tot sehen wie die Rpnation) Synonyme unter denen Lord English operiert *LE *Der, der bereits anwesend ist *Caliborn *Senor Espanol **Senor Spanish *Gutsherr Deutsch *Monsieur Francais *Der Mann im Cairo Overcoat *Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf (und Variationen hiervon) *Skelett Kerl Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Möchtegern Götter